What Have I Done?
by mikirox1
Summary: There's a certain person going around, killing some Vocaloids. But who is it? Maybe you know. *just written to practice writing*
1. Chapter 1

**Miran: Okay, you know I love you all, but you have to deal with this useless kinda-story. I just wrote it to practice this style of writing so it can't be any good. **

**Miku: Of course it isn't any good...**

**Miran: Shut up. You're just in a bad mood. But, uh, I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer!: Look up Vocaloid right now and found out who owns it. Do you see my name? NO.**

* * *

Hi there. What's this? Oh, it's nothing really.

… You really don't know? Hm, I thought such an experience would be branded into one's memory. Don't you remember?

Look at her. She has such pretty hair, doesn't she? You always envied her beautiful, teal-colored hair, didn't you? Even now, you want it, don't you?

You still don't understand? Do I really have to spell it out for you?

You killed Miku.

Really, you should've remembered every last detail. You shouldn't have forgotten anything. You are extraordinarily intelligent. You were definitely clever enough to bring the body here. No one can find it here. This place is too far from town, it seems. Even so, you can't recall anything, can you? Well then, let's jog your memory.

Hm? Why are you crying? We both know it was your choice to murder her. Or maybe not. Maybe I convinced you to do it. Haha, I guess you'll never know for sure. Isn't that funny?

Look at her. Admire your handiwork. I'm so proud of you. That's such a beautiful, bloody masterpiece. Can't you see?

You don't think so? Why not? Just take a look, at least one look, at Miku's mutilated corpse. It _is_ artwork. It's self-expression. It was just expressed in a more… violent manner. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

See her hair? It's still so pretty, isn't it? It's so silky, even though we dyed it red. I didn't know blood could be used like that. Did you? You didn't seem traumatized at all when you splashed her own blood in her pigtails. There's no reason for you to weep now.

Look at that! You remember that, don't you? After all, _you're_ the one who cut her abdomen wide open. I didn't know she was still alive until she started screaming. Hm, I thought that much blood loss would effectively end someone's life, or at least make them stay unconscious. You learned something new about biology, didn't you? Did you know it would be so… strange to yank out someone's intestines? It's a new feeling, of course. Now look. Her insides are just spilling out of the hole in her body. Really bloody, isn't it? Relax, your hands aren't stained and dirty. In a physical sense, that is. However, your hands are still dripping with her blood if you're speaking figuratively. You're practically drenched in it. And soon, it won't just be Miku's blood.

Now look at her throat. She did have a rather attractive neck, didn't she? Well, until you broke it. I hadn't realized you were strong enough to snap it with your bare hands. How did that feel? You must've felt her bones just… crumbling. Honestly, I didn't know you had that kind of strength. I guess we've both learned some valuable things.

Have you noticed her hands yet? As you can see, they aren't attached to the rest of her. Ahaha, isn't that delightful? I saw that part and it made me very happy. I even found that the bones are jutting out of the flesh. I am so proud of you. The feet were hacked off in the same way, I see. You really were jealous of her hands, weren't you? She had such slender, delicate fingers. But you stomped all over them. You and I both heard the cracks and we're both seeing the mangled remains of those lovely hands. I assure you, you're fully conscious, unlike her. But tell me, why aren't you laughing like you did when you killed her?

And now look at her legs. Knees aren't made to bend that way, if you didn't know. See those gashes? You used a simple kitchen knife, if I'm not mistaken. They're pretty easy to get. Also, those guardians of yours have plenty of them, and newer ones are in your house as well. She didn't notice when one of the old ones disappeared. Yes, it was a bit dull, but it did its job quite well, don't you think? Some of those cuts go down to the bone. Miku was alive when that happened. The blood that flowed from those wounds was poured into her hair, remember? I believe you smiled a bit when you did that.

Miku was a beautiful girl. Not anymore, of course. Just look at her. Gaze at her once-lovely face. I've never seen anything uglier, but I'm sure I'll see sights like that in the future. I don't know exactly what you used to smash her skull, but it certainly was effective. No wait, maybe I do know. I seem to know everything right now, don't I? Anyway, shards of bone were embedded in her brain. That would've killed her, if she had been alive when you beat her with her brother's baseball bat. If I was in your place, I wouldn't shed a tear. You said she deserved it because no one enjoyed being in her shadow. Look at her face very carefully. If I hadn't witnessed the entire event, I would deny that it was Miku at all. Her own mother wouldn't recognize her.

Oh, so now you're coming after me? I thought you were clever, but now I think differently. Come now, we know you can't hurt me. You don't have it in you. Now you're going to pick up your tools and put them away. Dispose of them if you must. Hurry up or _I'll_ dispose of _you._

What are you, five? Name-calling doesn't anger me. However, your endless sobbing is getting on my nerves. Really, would you just shut up?

Finally, you're doing as you're told. So, now all that's left of Miku is a puddle of blood. Not even a puddle, but a stain. I wonder how we'll clean that up. But that's not our main concern right now. Next up is… Luka?

* * *

**Miran: Please don't hate me.**

**Miku: Too late.**

**Miran: Shut up. Now, um, I actually started rethinking things near the end. Translation: the "you" is not the reader/listener and the "I" is not the speaker anymore. I just didn't rewrite anything. So I think I'm going to continue this. But then again, I may not, so I'm leaving the status as completed for now. I had the idea that I would kill Luka next, yes. Anyway, so the speaker and listener are going to be Vocaloids now. **

**Miku: Oh gee, I definitely want to know who my murderer is.**

**Miran: Hugs for you if you can guess who they are, 'cause I've already figured that out. So, if you want me to kill Luka and move on, please tell me. If not, then tell me not to. **

**Miku: I'm unhappy.**

**Miran: I love you. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miran: Aw, 6 reviews in one day? I feel so loved. And I'm getting into this so I wrote fast. I just didn't write a lot. Hehe...**

_YukikoKiku- _Oh, come on. It's not that scary. I could've written much worse. Never mind. That would be too difficult.

_Ayanoyuki_- Yes, it is to practice. I need practice writing or else I'll never get any better. Oh, it can't have been a horrible death. *reads back at it* ... Never mind.

_Chikanpo_- Yes, Miku is dead. Killing Miku is fun. I like to kill Vocaloids. It's strangely... entertaining. And I actually think of Rin as a more cute kinda person, kinda stubborn at times, but also sweet. Damn, some fanfiction is really getting to me. I need to read more horror, huh?

_OtakuGirl347_- Take your best guess. I'm not going to tell you just yet.

_Anonymous Fishy-chan_- Oh, with the murderer, I'm still figuring out the details in my head. Sorry, I never think things through. But I have this started, so I may as well keep writing. Yeah, it might seem a bit incomplete, but I think it's easy to write incomplete oneshots.

_Renji-tan_- I love this person so much. By the way, Carl did not eat the hands of Miku. The murderer may have eaten them, but Carl did not. And Miku's not the killer. She was killed.

**Miran: I love you guys. Like, a lot. Really, I'm still working out the details... And there are kind of two people in this, not counting the victims. You have the murderer, and the evil mastermind who is telling said murderer what to do. Does that make it easier?**

* * *

Welcome back. I've missed you. You killed Luka, didn't you? Yes, I know I'm being straightforward today. No, it wasn't an order. The murder, I mean. It was merely a request. But even then you killed her. You really are wonderful. I couldn't have picked anyone better for the job.

So where's the body? Yes, I admit, I don't know, but I do want to. I wasn't watching when you finished her off. Did you think I would? No, not really. Miku's death was the only one I really wanted to witness. I still want to see the body though. Luka's, I mean.

No, it wasn't necessary, but it was worth it. Miku was already gone so why not take Luka out of the picture as well? It wasn't a waste of time. It's like dismantling a… an empire, perhaps. You've destroyed the queen and now you've gotten rid of the advisor. Or maybe Luka was a caretaker of sorts. Even queens must have had caretakers at one point.

Ah, I've strayed from my main point. Forgive me. Now, where were we?

… Huh? You did much better with Miku's corpse. Miku was hardly… herself. Luka only looks like she's sleeping. That is to be expected, of course, because Miku was the true tyrant. You didn't have to be harsh on this woman. But still, it's not very satisfying. Let's fix this, okay?

What do you mean? Of course you know how. No, no, that's all wrong. Don't take a knife to her. How about that hammer? Yes, the one in the garage. Why don't you go get it? No, it won't hurt her at all. Trust me, it won't hurt a bit. There's nothing for Luka to worry about right now.

Ah, you really have an eye for these things. That's exactly the one I was thinking of. You really don't give yourself enough credit.

Yes, all you have to do is pick up the hammer and bring it down. Wow, you're picking it up with such ease. It actually is a very heavy tool. You want to bash her face? No? Then just aim for her feet. You don't have to crush her skull right now, although I'm sure we'll get to that. Take all the time you'd like.

So you want to break her legs first? Do you always break their legs first? It seems that you like to do that. Oh, that would've been extremely painful, but she's not alive. Don't worry. I told you, Luka's not even feeling it. There's nothing for either of you to worry about.

My, aren't we bloodthirsty today? Just one hit to the knee and you're ruthlessly breaking every bone she has. I didn't expect that. Yes, I did want to maim her, but just so no one would recognize her. I didn't expect you to enjoy mauling her. Then again, I should've anticipated it, considering you seemed happy as you killed Miku. You didn't want me to bring that up? Sorry.

Uh, wow… That was pretty loud. Oh, ew… What are those? They're some kind of bodily fluid, right? I, I think I'm losing my composure… Just give me a second…

… Ah, right then. Whoa. I see you've practically dismembered Luka. Did you mean to reduce the knee cap to dust? That's quite a bit of blood. Her hair was already pink so it didn't make much of a difference. You've outdone yourself. Yes, my moment of weakness _is_ over, actually.

Are you done? This is taking you quite a while. Yes, you can put the hammer down now. No, you don't have to go get a knife. Miku was the one that really had to suffer. Still, Luka has also been… Let's just say she's a different person. Maybe we should just throw the body into a river or bury it. Or even better, hide it in her lover's room. Yes, that would be fun. However, it wouldn't be fair to poor Gakupo, would it? It was more sensible to dump Miku's body in Kaito's room. Yes, I remember that.

Where do you think it should go? Should we accuse someone else or should we get rid of the body?

... Yes, that's a perfect idea. We'll just burn it. No one else has to see it anyway. We're far from the city as it is. No one will know. You really are smart. How could I have thought otherwise? I'm sorry about that.

Will you need help taking the body away? No? Should I accompany you? No? I see. Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you later.

By the way, I've noticed that you don't seem to be so squeamish about this anymore. After Miku, it's so easy, isn't it? You're not crying at all.

Congratulations.

* * *

**Miran: I think it would be better if I wrote it all at once instead of writing half one day and half the next day. It really messes it up because I can't get the exact same mindset later. I'll try to fix that. **

**Oh yeah, and the genre is actually just... there is none. But I think I should change that. What genre should it be? I don't really think it's scary enough for horror, but hey, maybe I'm wrong. I need some help with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miran: This chapter looks like crap to me. But I wrote it and I have to move on, so there. Besides, I'm not in the mood for revising and crap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask.**

* * *

Ah, I've been expecting you. Yes, I was. No need to question me. Oh, come now, you know I have nothing to hide. Please stop asking me questions. It's like you don't trust me at all.

Oh? What's that you've got there? Wait, don't tell me. Of course I know already. It just fit the situation to ask. Yes, I know it's Meiko. What I don't know is why she's still alive. Why'd you leave her like that if you're going to kill her anyway?

Are you developing a taste for blood? I don't recall asking you to kill Meiko. But you already have her incapacitated. Perhaps her state should instead be decapitated. Yes, I'm playing with words now. Why don't you just toss her in the corner of the room? Wait till she wakes up. Then you can hear the screams. Yes, the knife was left right over there, the one you used last time.

When will Meiko be joining us? Shortly, I hope. I'm getting tired of—

Ah, Meiko, hello. Yes, Meiko, I'm speaking to you. You interrupted my conversation with this wonderful person over here. You can stay quiet for now.

Now, as you were saying… No, no, that's not right. We can't just kill her. It's more fun to mess with your prey, isn't it?

I'm being rude, aren't I? Can I offer you anything? What about you, Meiko? Would you like something to eat or drink? As a host, I have to offer.

No? Neither of you want anything? That's a pity, really. I do have some nice snacks. Really, why wouldn't I keep this place stocked with food? We visit here quite often.

That actually convinced you to start eating, Meiko? You're a fool. Just because I act friendly doesn't mean I am. Oh, Meiko, of course I'm your friend. Or rather, I was. I don't like the other Vocaloids too much now.

Haha, that got your attention, didn't it? What else catches your eye? Yes, that cookie _does_ taste strange, doesn't it? Can you guess why?

Yes, you're right. There is something weird in there. The recipe didn't exactly call for any sort of toxin or poison, so of course it's a bit different. I hope you don't mind.

What do you mean? Well, duh, you mind, but I just said, "I hope you don't mind," to be polite, see? Honestly, I'd like it if you were very bothered by the fact that you'll be dead in just a few minutes.

Don't be like that. At least you won't suffer. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have another person to talk to…

Alright, what were you talking about? Oh, that? It's right over there. Just open the cabinet. Okay, there you go.

Would you like to sit while we wait for Meiko to die? No? Very well.

… There we go. I bet she's cold and dead enough by now. If you really, _really_ want to cut her heart out, then be my guest. I have plenty of sharp objects for you to use. They're all in that closet.

Oh, well, that's disgusting. Those are definitely ribs right there. Ooh, there's a lung. There goes the liver. That's a lot of blood…

I see you've finally found the heart. It couldn't have been too hard, so I wonder why it took so long. Or maybe you just wanted to cut out her vital organs. I guess it's all your choice anyway. Well, that looks like the atrium. Is that what it's called? Still, it's kind of hard to distinguish with all of that… organic… stuff covering it.

No, don't burden yourself. I'll clean up later. You can go home and relax. You want to keep her heart? That's kind of… messed up, don't you think? If you want to keep it in a jar, then I guess you could… Oh well. It's just like remembering those we've lost, right? Just like keeping a picture of a grandmother who has departed. A heart is just a lot more… unusual. But if it's what you want, I guess we can make it work.

Okay, we've got it all… finished. You can put that… container over in the closet, with the rest of the stained tools. I'll clean it up later, I promise. I'll even polish that knife if you wish. Go on home and watch TV or something. I'll just be staying here to take care of this mess.

Goodbye. I'll see you again soon, I'm sure. I just hope… you didn't delight too much in killing Meiko…

* * *

**Miran: This chapter is really rushed because... I wanted to get it over with. I promise I'll try to do better when I kill the next Vocaloid. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Miran: Okay, here it is! It's really short, but I didn't really want to work on it, so... Yeah, low quality. Now I'm just going through, killing these people with little enthusiasm. Part of me wants to skip to the end and write that but... that's not good. **

Renji-tan- You are epic. I salute you for your reviewing. Well, of course the killer's not Meiko. She just died! Plus, I don't think of her as the murdering type. And it's fine. I'm just happy that you reviewed at all. The killer _will_ be named. Just not yet.

Indigo Demon- I will reveal nothing. And I didn't kill them. But maybe I will... Hehe... I'd keep their corpses though. Maybe...

Luvandia- I'd like to see you try to murder me. I'm actually kind of heavier than some of my friends, so that actually means if I'm fighting you, I'm hard to knock down. I hope that doesn't offend you, I'm just trying to speak my mind. You can support what you want, by all means. Not a scratch on Len? Sorry, I can't promise that because, well, there will be no survivors.

* * *

Hi. You too, Kaito. It's nice to see both of you, even though I just saw you recently. It's still… heartwarming to be by my friends. Take a seat in the chairs over there. I prepared for your arrival, of course. It's fine. Just sit. Make yourself at home. You're more than welcome. I'm not offended at all.

Thank you, Kaito. Now stay quiet please.

Ah, now that's better. All cozy, eh? No, I'm speaking to you now. Would you like something to drink?

Kaito, I told you to stay quiet and respect us. Please. It's only polite, isn't it?

Now, speak freely. I'm listening to you. You have my undivided attention. You're afraid you'll be overheard? How childish. Such things don't matter.

Come on, we can have a nice, civilized conversation before we get to business. It's nice to keep a grip on reality and sanity. A loose grip, if a secure one isn't possible. So let's discuss things over some soda, perhaps. I didn't offer any alcohol. I hope you aren't disappointed.

No, don't touch that. Don't reach for knives right now. You might scare Kaito. Why would he be scared? Well, the deaths of Miku, Luka, and Meiko didn't leave any Vocaloids calm. It's natural to be a bit nervous, don't you think? After all, Kaito has no idea where he is, I bet.

Forks aren't that relaxing either, if you're the one wielding them. Yes, the spoon right there. Wait, why are you even trying to get silverware? You don't need it right now.

So, did you hear about that new Vocaloid? Of course I'm speaking casually. Why would we talk about depressing matters now? That can wait till later. Let's just relax now.

My, aren't you impatient? There, there. No, that's not necessary right now. Put the knife down. Good. Please, express some self-control. I can _see_ that you want to stab something, but I'd rather you didn't at the moment.

Fine, I guess we'll do it your way. I can't argue with you, can I? I really don't like to see you unhappy, so we'll play by your rules. Where did I put it? It's over there, where you put it last time.

Careful with that. Chainsaws are very dangerous. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Ah, you're a natural with these things. Hm, I wonder why Kaito didn't notice until now. Well, it's hard to notice something when you're not focused on it. However, it's hard _not_ to notice when a… tool like that is starting up in front of your face.

Where are your manners? Before you kill him, say goodbye. It's only right, after all. Also, take that scarf. It's a nice scarf. Besides, we should keep something to remember him by. Okay, carry on.

Wow, his screams are very loud, don't you think? Before his head comes off, give me the scarf. We don't want to stain it. I'll fold it and put it in the closet with Meiko's heart. I really, really want to keep that muffler. Alright, go right on ahead.

Whoa, that's quite a bit of blood. I didn't expect it to be _that _messy. I guess I shouldn't have hoped for that. The mess was… inevitable, in a way.

My dear, please don't—Oh… You really want to make things as dirty as possible, don't you? That's not really necessary… You don't have to… Oh my…

Okay, it's all over, see? I'll clean up again. You don't have to. Please, go home and… relax. Please. We can play a game later, one that doesn't involve blood and gore. Maybe we could just… watch a movie. Let's just forget about this.

Oh dear… Maybe it was a mistake to kill Miku…

* * *

**Miran: Yes, the chapter is very short. I hope you'll forgive me for the low quality. I didn't describe that much. It's saddening, actually. I haven't been focusing on my writing recently. Forgive me? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Miran: Well, I got bored. I decided to get this over with instead of focusing on my math homework. Mwahaha.**

Luvandia- I know you meant it in a humorous way. I was kidding. I swear, I'm not fat either, but all of my friends are really skinny. You try to skip the chapter with Len being killed. I won't warn you beforehand.

Indigo Demon- Kill Piko? That's a great idea. Thanks. I'll get working on that. And look at that, I updated quickly, just for fun. (And 'cause I didn't want to do math, cough cough)

Anonymous Fishy-chan- Actually, those theories make a lot of sense. Aw, you think my work is good. That's really nice. By the way, that's an epic name right there.

alvinluv- A lot of people guess Rin and Len and I'm not going to say whether that's right or wrong... You'll find out eventually. No one really struggled to survive because well... What if Miku had been the killer? She takes Luka over to someplace and Luka doesn't suspect anything because Miku is her friend. So they don't struggle until it's too late. That's how I think of it.

**Disclaimer: Screw you.**

* * *

Oh, I wasn't expecting you. You certainly have a habit of just dropping in. I hope this is just a… normal visit, nothing too… serious.

No? Oh dear. You drowned Gakupo? Why do you sound so happy when you're telling me? Do you mean to tell me that it was _good_ to do that? At least… at least it was painless for him.

Oh my… You _shaved him bald?_ Now that's just cruel. We both know how much he loved his hair. Hm? That's why you did that? You wanted to take away something that he valued? That's not necessary, my dear.

You want me to what? Excuse me? You want me to weave his hair into a _scarf?_ Right after we stole Kaito's muffler? First, what makes you think I'm good at those domestic chores? Second—Yes, I know I'm good at cleaning. We've already established that. But still!

Anyway. Second, we have enough scarves, don't we? Oh, you just want to keep something to remember him by? Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Very well. I guess I'll try… Besides, you could be taking his pancreas or something… No, that wasn't a suggestion!

… This is harder than I thought it would be. Do you know how to weave? You don't? Why must I do this though, if neither of us know how? Okay, okay, no need to snap at me…

Okay, let's see… Am I doing this right? Hey, this is a pretty scarf… No, I haven't done this before! Don't make fun of me for it! I'm just… good at this kind of thing.

Hey! Don't do that! Didn't I tell you that it was _not a suggestion? _No! Don't cut out the pancreas! Don't—Oh, jeez… You just had to do it, didn't you? I'm really not too enthusiastic about cleaning _that_ up, 'cause that right there is pretty nasty.

What are you looking for? Didn't I tell you this last time? I keep every sharp object _and_ the blunt ones in that cabinet. I never move them. You should remember these things.

Hey, what are you doing with that? What do you want? Oh, it's right over there.

_Now_ what are you doing? I don't think that's safe. Hey, you're going to hurt yourself. That's a _lawn mower._ Don't play with it. Hey! I told you not to play with it! What the hell are you doing now?

… Oh, crap… That looks dangerous. That's not safe at all. Dang, look at those sharp edges. That's a shiny thingamajig right there. It's practically a gigantic, incredibly unsafe paper shredder… Oh, God… Please don't tell me… Ah, at least it was imaginative. A human paper shredder. That's nice.

That was just to play, wasn't it? We can take it apart now, right? Oh, crap. No, don't throw him in there—You are just evil today. So _that's_ what the lawn mower was for. Why did I even bring a lawn mower here anyway? It definitely wasn't a good idea.

Holy crap! That is disgusting! What is that? Ugh, it touched me! What is this stuff? It looks like… bone marrow. Oh, that's gross! Ew, that's a piece of the intestine!

You're _enjoying_ this? Look at you! You're covered in… what looks like vital organs and brain tissue. No, that's just _wrong._ Of course it's not hygienic. Oh my… At least you're not eating it… No, I don't think you're a beast. You just… act like it sometimes.

No, no, it wasn't a suggestion! Do not eat Gakupo's spleen. Jeez, if you're so hungry, we can go get something normal to eat. Just… drop the kidney… there you go…

Now, um, we can take this apart. You know how to do this without, say, having your head sliced off, right? I guess so… The lawn mower goes back where you found it, you know. The sharp and pointy objects go back in the cabinet. There… That's good.

Now, we're going to go back. You are going to take a _long_, thorough shower. Not a bath, a shower. I don't want you to sit in bloody water. You're going to get clean and then we can go eat, okay? We can eat normal food.

In retrospect, killing Miku was a very, very bad idea…

* * *

**Miran: So there it is. The killer is insane, if he/she wasn't insane before. And before Miku was killed, the murderer was actually very sane. Just not anymore. So, um, there you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miran: There you go. Piko is gonna die.**

Indigo Demon- I don't really know. But hey, maybe it'd be a good scarf. Kind of creepy though... Yeah, I was just trying to write crap.

Luvandia- I know it's disgusting. That's why I wrote it. Mwahaha. And yes, the killer is a Vocaloid. I thought I was making the hints way too obvious...

Renji-tan- That's... great. I'll be sure to buy to a chainsaw for your birthday. Do you think Len should be killed? It doesn't matter. He's gonna die. It's nice that you like the murderer. It's just that the other person is doing the killing today. Merry Christmas to you too.

YukikoKiku- I can't guarantee that. Who knows? I might just keep the heart for myself. :D I don't know about them putting up a fight though...

alvinluv- Holy crap, you _laughed?_ Me too! High five! Psh, the murderer's not a cannibal! ... Maybe.

**Oh, yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL 'CAUSE I LOVE YOU. And happy belated birthday to Rin and Len. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Ah, you've brought a guest. Uh, is this for business or is it just a visit? Yes, I should know by now. I just can't stop hoping.

So, who is this nice guest of ours? I recognize you from somewhere… What's your name? Forgive me for not remembering.

Piko? That's a name I remember. Sorry, I had trouble matching the name and the face.

Speaking of which, you have a quite… different face. Not incredibly masculine, if you ask me.

… Ah, you speak. What a high voice! No, no need to be embarrassed. I'm sure your voice is admired by some.

Oh, how rude of me! Take a seat, Piko. Take mine. It's quite alright. We're friends, after all. I don't mind.

Do you mind if I speak to my friend over there? Neither of us like being overheard. Yes, I believe it may be paranoia.

Okay, there. Your little guest is quite comfortable. Now what's your plan? Really, what kind of idea is this? This is kind of… wrong. We're just going to kill a new addition to our family? He hasn't done anything to anger me! What has he done to you? He hasn't even heard of the disappearing Vocaloids! He's not suspicious at all! And just look at him, he's so scrawny that he probably couldn't fight if you went at him with a knife. It's… it's not fair.

What do you mean? Fairness doesn't exist? Of course it's real! Fairness is like air! It's always there!

Listen to me. This is going too far. I don't like it one bit! Do you understand—

… Oh my. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry for yelling at you! Please forgive me!

Thank you for quieting down. Piko looked confused for a moment.

… Kill Piko? No, I don't want to make you cry, but killing such an innocent little boy? Really? I don't understand. Why would you want to?

Fine. I won't yell at you anymore. Do as you please. I won't argue anymore. I'll go speak to him now.

Ah, thank you for excusing me, Piko. You do seem like a good-natured fellow. I'll miss you.

Oh no, you're not leaving just yet. No, we're not forcing you to stay. You're free to go. Once you're dead, that is.

It _is_ shocking news, isn't it? Oh look, we're some marvelous friends of yours. Sorry, but we can't really let you live. I'm very sorry about this.

Yes, my friend _is_ walking toward you with a sharp blade. Don't worry. It'll all be over quickly. You don't have to be concerned about anything.

You can scream. It doesn't matter. I don't really like it like she does, but I don't really mind.

_What?_ Yes, I _am_ restraining you. You must be blind or stupid if you can't figure that out.

Maybe the rules aren't exactly clear. You may scream. You may roll on the ground in pure agony. You may cuss a blue streak. You may bleed all over my floor. Hell, you are allowed a bit of struggling. But you are absolutely forbidden to lay a finger on her.

Now I'm a bit upset. My friend is crying. It's all because you kicked her. She's more sensitive than you would think. Piko, I'm usually the forgiving type, but I don't think I'll let this pass. You'll soon find out that I can be very _creative._

My dear, hand that to me please. Thank you.

… Did that hurt? Oh, wonderful. I'll have to strike you again.

This is a lovely weapon, isn't it? It _is_ just a paring knife but it can really hurt someone. It can also kill someone, if you hit them correctly. Someone like Piko, perhaps.

Ah, that's music to my ears. Maybe you can call for help a bit more loudly. Maybe you can screech like a dying animal. That shouldn't be a problem because, well, you _are_ a dying animal.

… There! All finished! Hey, you can have this knife back. Please stop crying. Do you need to be hugged?

There we go, all better. A hug was what you really needed, hm? I'm glad you're smiling again.

Look, there he is. You wanted to see Piko dead, right? That's perfect!

Come on, we can wipe this blood off your face… Perfect! You look like an angel, as usual. We'll go home now, okay? You go change into some clean clothes after taking a shower. I'll clean up, meet you there, and I'll buy you some ice cream. Does that sound good? Great!

I'll see you then! Goodbye!

Ah, I'm in a good mood today. She was right. Piko deserved to die.

* * *

**Miran: Hugs make everyone feel better~! Who should I kill next? Hm... Review. I love reviewers so much. I love readers too, but I love reviewers more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Miran: Okay, so I mixed things up a little. This time, the killer is speaking. That's new, eh? Also, for those of you who haven't realized it yet, this entire story is practically completely made up of fillers. There is basically no plot and I write this for my own sick enjoyment now. Yeah!**

Luvandia- I kind of figured everyone already knew it was a girl because, yeah, most of the Vocaloids are girls.

orangesky3- I'm absolutely sure that the first chapter was the best. I had the most fun writing that one too. I'm not going to tell you who the killer is.

YukikoKiku- You know what? You can have the heart. It seems pretty nasty. His hair seems pretty awesome. I'm keeping that.

Reviewer- I kind of knew you were a reviewer. But I'm glad you like the story. HOW COULD I BE MEAN TO LEN? I FREAKING LOVE LEN. Oops, sorry. But seriously, I don't know how I could kill him brutally, with the way things are going now.

Lii and Eii- You gave me a pretty awesome idea there. I hadn't even thought about killing Yuki, but you mentioned her. Congratulations. You helped me write this chapter.

Indigo Demon- I didn't even realize that was romance. And sure, I'll kill Neru eventually. I just have to think of a creative way to do it.

Renji-tan- Holy crap, there's a Vocaloid named Bob? No? Aw, man. If you're the best reviewer in the universe, then I'm the best writer in the universe. Mwahaha!

Anonymous Fishy-chan- I'm sorry, I don't think it'll be really unexpected. But those are really good ideas. Hm...

alvinluv- A romantic killing spree, you say? Good idea. Sorry, it didn't come up here, but I'll be sure to write that eventually. If the mastermind is crazy enough. We both know the killer is crazy enough. Gumi will die soon, I bet. I feel like killing her, for some reason.

WorldofPurity- DO YOU? _DO YOU? _I'm already wondering how to kill Iroha.

3- Congratulations, now it's easier to narrow it down.

Tao- Honestly, I've never heard of Momo, so I can guarantee that Momo is not the killer or the mastermind. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Well, that took a while. It's never taken that long before. But it makes me happy. I love you guys.**

* * *

Look, I came again! Aren't you happy? I even brought someone with me! Isn't Yuki cute? It's just that we have no use for cute people, right? Well, that didn't come out right… We don't have any use for people who can only look cute, right?

That doesn't make any sense. We got rid of Miku because she served no purpose. She was in everyone's way. It was the same with Luka. All Meiko could do was stumble around and be all drunk. When she was sober, she was really mean. Kaito only ate ice cream. Gakupo… He was weird. And you said yourself that Piko deserved to die. If Yuki can't do anything, she should die.

Stop arguing with me! Don't say such harsh things to me! Can't you see that you're hurting my feelings? I'm crying. You yelled at me.

There, that's better. Now you're seeing things my way. Yuki's annoying anyway. I told you I was right. Why do you always have to argue with me? I know what I'm doing!

Why are you talking to her? Why are you offering her treats? Why are you offering to play with her? You're just like a cat, playing with its prey. Bleh, boo you.

Would you stop spoiling her? Yuki's here to die. Who said anything about playing? Can we please get it over with? This is taking up too much time.

Ugh, I told you to stop fooling around. It's not like you to keep this place stocked with cookies, apples, or candy so it's no use trying to "trick her" like you said. We both know you're just hesitant. It's easiest to kill her quickly, you know.

That's it. I'm done reasoning with you.

Yuki? Yuki, sweetie? Yes, I'm talking to you. I'm going to tell you something more important than fruit. Yes, it's more important that apples.

Okay, ready? Here it is. You're going to die.

Why are you so scared? Yuki, everyone dies. I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure death isn't scary. You're about to find out.

What's this? This is a knife. I cut your apple into little pieces for you with it yesterday. You see? It's not a scary knife.

Whoops, I'm sorry. I lied. Death _is_ something to be afraid of, especially if I'm the one sending you away. I didn't look so scary when I walked you here, did I?

Yuki? Yuki? Good, you're dead. All cold.

Sweetie, can you…? No? You don't want to help? That's fine. I can do it by myself.

Should I be afraid? I'm stabbing the corpse of an elementary school girl. I'm tearing it to pieces. And I'm _happy._ I can't stop myself from laughing. It's just too much fun.

I can't recognize Yuki anymore. Poor Yuki. This looks like an important organ. I can tell because it's all squishy and I just ripped it out of your belly. The blood makes it look kind of appealing…

Huh? Don't shout at me. Don't eat it? You're probably right. It's just that it looks… good. I want it, just like I wanted Meiko's heart. It _was_ a good idea to take Gakupo's pancreas, but you told me not to.

You want me to leave already? I wasn't done! But… I can't resist when you speak so gently. Okay. I'll go home and wash up, if you really want me to.

You're going to clean up all by yourself? How nice of you! Really, you're too nice to me. I _would_ help you out, but you always say you'll do it by yourself.

I'll wait for you back home with the other Vocaloids. It was fun today! Will you get me a treat later? Really? Thank you! I'll see you then! Bye bye!

* * *

**Miran: That was pretty short. At least I wrote it. This POV will not last. This may be the only chapter in this POV, so don't be confused in the next chapter.**

**By the way, you could do me a favor. Recommend ways to kill the Vocaloids. No, I probably won't take suggestions on _who_ to kill, but I definitely want to know exactly how bloodthirsty you are. Mwahaha.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miran: Who had a happy New Years? Okay... that was weird... Never mind.**

Mintcloud- So what would happen if you mixed it all together, hm? You're awesome.

Luvandia- I can't kill _all_ of them. I told you that this story is made totally out of fillers. I'll end it whenever I feel like it or when I run out of ways to kill/people to kill. Yes, Yuki _was_ just a little girl, so I had to kill her.

Chikanpo- Interesting... Doesn't seem very... painful though. Compared to having your arm sawed off, that is.

Harune Asa- Aw, that's sweet. Thank you! I can't remember how I killed Gakupo...

YukikoKiku- That's why I'm keeping it. I mean, his hair is so freaking awesome. I may as well keep the whole head! ... You have fun with that heart once I send it to you. Leon and Lola? That's definitely new.

Renji-tan- I know, right? If the school no weapons rule was actually... thorough, we wouldn't be allowed to take anything to school. You can kill anyone with anything, as long as you hit them hard enough and long enough. My dad taught me that one. :D By the way, those are _my_ apples. I killed Yuki, I get her stuff. I _love_ apples.

Indigo Demon- _I have a piano. _I'm not too happy with the idea of taking a string out and getting blood all over it. It is part of an amazing instrument that I will not defile. If you haven't noticed, I _love_ pianos. Screw it, this is fanfiction. I can destroy a piano... It hurts just thinking about it.

Lii and Eii- Be very proud. Hey, it would be pretty awesome if Light was the killer!

alvinluv- You are one evil person. Oh God, not the piano again! Seriously, I can't believe you were so descriptive.

Kyui- You're not the first.

Emmy- I'll get to that eventually.

OtakuGirl347- Dang, you reviewed a lot. Kaiko? That's new and it's a good theory. I still won't tell you though.

**Also, **WorldofPurity, who reviewed on chapter 6- Request granted.

**I read those wonderfully gory reviews and almost squealed with delight. I love you all, you sick, twisted reviewers. You have given me many, many ideas...**

**Behold, the chapter that holds no logic.**

* * *

Gah! Don't sneak up behind me! I could've accidentally hit you! Give me a warning next time!

Why is it that you keep bringing guests? You want me to keep her entertained while you play with your toys? Fine, fine, just don't cry.

Okay… Iroha, is it? Please have a seat. And take off those cat ears. They're ridiculous. That goes for the megaphone-mittens too. Jeez, what's up with Vocaloid outfits nowadays?

Much better. Now I can actually see you. You're not too ugly actually. In fact, you're somewhat attractive. Ah, that made you blush. That's kind of cute.

I wonder why you're told to wear that stupid outfit. It takes away from your beauty. You should wear casual clothes instead. It would suit you. Haha, you're as red as a cherry.

Hm, what's that? You got in a fight with her? That's not good, Iroha. Hasn't anyone told you not to pick fights? It's not nice.

Why would you want to bother my sweet? I wouldn't think a girl like you would want to mess with her. Were you angry or was I distracted by your pretty face?

You felt angry? What did my dear friend do to annoy you? She cut your hair? Your bangs do look kind of uneven. Still, you look lovely. You shouldn't be angry.

Maybe I would've understood if you had fought with her for a reason. But you still look beautiful so you have no excuse.

Why do you look so shocked? Don't touch your cheek like you didn't expect me to slap you. It was the logical thing to do. Why _wouldn't_ I slap you? I have the motive, of course.

You look furious. I wonder why. Don't try to hit me. You're not that strong anyway. There's no use trying to harm me. You might accidentally hurt yourself.

Huh? Was that a meow? Wow, I knew you dressed as a cat, but I didn't expect that. I wonder how you did that. _I_ can't meow, so how can you?

I'll find out. It's an interesting mystery. The only way to discover the secret is to… open you up, it seems. Don't worry; I have plenty of knives at my disposal. I might even kill you first, if you're lucky.

My dear, may I borrow that steak knife? Ah, thank you. I appreciate it. Do you want to help me? Wonderful!

Iroha, stop screaming. Really, it's incredibly annoying. Ugh, just… stop! Just shut up! It gets on my nerves, you know.

See? That's so much better, isn't it? It's hard to scream when you're choking on your own blood, right? _That's_ why you don't shriek like a banshee when we deal with you. We find a way to shut you up.

You look like any other Vocaloids. You're full of normal blood and guts. I don't see anything cat related. Maybe that's because it's all… gushy and stuff and the blood is covering everything, but still. You _look_ normal.

Hm? You brought a what, my dear? It's outside? I'll go and take a look then. Is that okay? Alrighty then.

Whoa… That really is… impressive. Where did you get an industrial-sized blender? Hey, why don't you start it up? I'll get the ladder so I can toss Iroha into it.

Here we go… Stop squirming, Iroha. I might drop you, and that's no fun. We really don't want that to happen. Your… mutilation would be all boring. I want to chuck you in there and laugh while I'm at it.

Well, this is goodbye. We got along until recently, huh? I wish you the best of luck. Say hi to the other dead Vocaloids for me. Bye, Iroha. One, two, three, go!

Whoa, that is… that is just horrifying. But it's entertaining too. Just listen to the screams of pain coming from the red mush. Yes, it does sound nice. Iroha had a pretty voice, that's for sure.

Should we pack this up? Yeah, I thought so. We wouldn't want a big, bloody blender just lying out where anyone could see. I'll put it away later. We can just go home now. We have to wash up and get in some new clothes. You're covered in Iroha's blood. That's right, I am too.

Come on, let's go home.

It was kind of scary to watch the blades shred Iroha into tiny pieces. I'm sure the Iroha smoothie is dead. That's okay. I'm sure it is. There's no need to worry. No one will find anything.

Iroha, I'll see you in hell.

* * *

... And they walked into the sunset, hand in hand...

**Yeah, right. I've been trying to write a romance and it turned out as a tragedy. I don't write that mushy stuff, understand?**

**I have forgotten the disclaimer. Whatever. I've written it before, I'm sure.**

**You can keep telling me ways to kill people if you want. And if you really, really hate a Vocaloid, or even an UTAU or a Voyakiloid, tell me. Maybe I'll decide to kill the Vocaloid/UTAU/Voyakiloid for you, just in case you're no good at writing horror. But I don't want you to just write a name and say, "Kill him/her." At least describe how much you hate him/her. Yes, I'm encouraging you to write. Don't be afraid of the keyboard _or_ the pen/pencil. Writing is good for you.**

**I love you. Remember that, you evil people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miran: It's about time I updated this.**

Hey, I checked the guidelines. I really shouldn't be posting this. One, it has blood and stuff and the guidelines clearly state that only sissy stories are to be posted. Two, it's sort of in second person. Does anyone have a problem with this story? If so, I'll stop writing, okay? Because I actually hate to break rules *cough*andgetcaught*coughcough*.

**So...**

Luvandia- Request granted. :P

In-Chan Sakura- In good time, my friend.

orangesky8- Dude, that is sick. I love you. I'll get to Dell as soon as I get some other people killed. You know, I'm kinda busy with all of this dismembering, maiming, and/or decapitating to do.

OtakuGirl347- You have interesting theories... Do you realize that I'm capable of changing the killer? I haven't written the name or anything so it could be _anyone..._ Also, that was the chapter with no logic. I'll think about your idea...

alvinluv- Aw, you're so sweet. Tei, huh? That definitely deserves some thought... and a chapter... By the way, request granted.

Seisaku- _How many people want to kill Lily?_ The world may never know. XD So your request is granted as well.

Lii and Eii- Iroha's outfit _is_ weird. I _do_ like her voice but I kind of wanted to kill her. For fun, you know.

Chikanpo- And another vote for Neru. What's up with the blondes, hm? Enjoy this chapter.

Renji-tan- Hey, I could actually do that. However, I don't have a nice, clean, well stocked bathroom to rely on at the moment. Also, I have no idea who... Kagami Kawaiine is. But- no offense- I _do_ hate that name. Lack of creativity right there. I can't promise you anything with Tei.

The Sad Pitiful Girl-chan- Don't be sad. I'm sure you're beautiful. If Lily counts as an older Vocaloid, then there you go.

GlaDOS- Looks like the killer and the mastermind will be feasting on some frog legs soon. But I won't tell when. I'll get around to it though.

AkaiChouNoKoe- Kiyoteru? Sure, I'll start working on that too. I don't know exactly where I'd get a mining pick, but a poker was utilized in this chapter.

**And from chapter 7...**

alvinluv- Your idea has been used. You are responsible for the lack of sanity in this chapter.

**You guys are so evil. I love you all. So when I read through the reviews without really thinking about what was written felt so damn happy, I thought, _Looks like Lily and Neru have to go._ They're both blonde.**

By the way, how do you spell that? Blonde or blond?

**Note: This in the POV of the killer. I just thought, well...**

**Disclaimer: _Stop pestering me._**

* * *

Oh look, you've finally come back. I actually came before you! Isn't that a surprise? You're really late today. Oh yeah, speaking of surprises, I brought Lily and Neru over here.

Jeez, now you need to hear an explanation for everything? Hello? They shouldn't be alive. You know how annoying Neru is. Even now, she's texting. I bet she'll text in her grave. And Lily… Just look at her. She's a—excuse my language—a whore, actually. Have you _seen_ her clothing?

Stop staring at her! I mean, really, it's stupid. Don't get attached. She won't live to see tomorrow. There are too many yellow Vocaloids anyway. Those yellow-based ones don't really serve a purpose.

Stab them? Oh jeez, you're too nice. Stabbing isn't the most fun… I had a more creative idea. All we really have to do is sit back and watch. Wanna know what it is? I hope you don't mind, because we're having a tea party! You're just in time! Don't say it's embarrassing. Just drink tea and eat cookies. That's what tea parties are all about.

Hey! The tea isn't that bad! Don't spit it out! I mean, I made it myself, too! Yeah, yeah, it's not as good as yours, whatever. You know what? You make the tea next time. I'll just buy cookies and that's that.

Lily? What do you mean? It tastes fine! It's store-bought! Jeez, stop complaining. It's just fine! You're just weird. You just have to point out every little… imperfection, don't you?

What about you, Neru? What do you think? You think the tea tastes weird? It's cinnamon tea. _I_ like it. Be nice to your host! Stop texting!

I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots. Oh no, not you. My dear, I would never think of you as an idiot. Maybe. Haha, I'm just kidding.

So… What do we do now? This isn't quite as entertaining as I'd hoped. I guess we still have to wait a bit…

Ah, there we go! To be perfectly honest, it happened a lot faster than I'd imagined. Sure, sure, it's _pneumonia._ Of course pneumonia makes you cough up blood.

Lily and Neru are idiots, don't you think? They just ate whatever I gave them. And then they wondered why they were spitting up that stuff.

Yes, I know you two can hear me. Just shut up, okay? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were having trouble keeping your mouth shut. You'd drown in your blood if you tried, wouldn't you? I mean, your esophagus is already scratched up and stuff. Don't try to scream, you airhead. Lily, don't you know that you_ can't_ scream right now. All I hear is gurgling. Listen, Neru. Do you hear the whole _gghghhghgh _thing going on? You sound more like _kkcohgkcohgck, _much rougher.

… You're kidding me. You're _dying_ and all you can do is complain. Yes, I see it in your eyes. It's that look. It's saying, "Those cookies were awful. They tasted like dirt. And that tea was obviously made of bell peppers. It was practically sea water, with the fish included." That really hurts my feelings, you know. On the bright side, I have more… motivation to claw your eyes out. You brought it on yourself. Both of you. I know both of you are thinking about the poor quality of the food. Just shut up.

You know what? I'm done waiting for you to die. I hate waiting. Here… let me grab this poker… There we go! I usually use this to, well, poke burning logs in the fireplace and stuff, but I'm sure this'll be much more exciting.

Ready… Here we go! Whoa, that looks painful. I even missed your eye. It looks like I scraped your cheekbone. I mean that literally. I really mean I dug a little trench in there. I'll bet the flakes of bone are floating in the blood. Let me try again, will you? Oh, be a good sport!

There we go, there we go. Right into the eye. That didn't hurt too much, did it? I mean, you're dead, Neru. I didn't maim you, old buddy. Be grateful.

As for _you…_ Lily, I really don't like you. Heads up! Wow, that was almost a scream. It's too bad you're choking because I would've _loved_ to hear that.

I'm sorry for torturing you. Wait a minute. No, I'm not. I have no reason to be sorry because you, Lily, are a royal pain in the ass. I don't want to deal with you. You're useless. Why are you even alive? Why are you stared at? Why are you thought of as a stunning, charismatic beauty when you're just… worthless? You serve no purpose. All you're doing is taking up the spotlight. _Why are you fighting?_ Why are you praying you'll live?

That's it. I've had enough of you. I'm done jabbing you with this poker. No. I'm going to _maim_ you now and I'm really going to enjoy it. I'm going to scar your face, actually. _No one_ will think of you as beautiful anymore. However, they'll never see you again.

Scream. Shout. Beg for mercy. I don't care. I'd rather drink your filthy blood than let you escape. There's no hope. It doesn't matter what you do.

See, Lily? It's all over now. I tried to make your life last as long as possible but I guess that wasn't too long with all of the blood loss and such. Still, I'm glad it's over. I never want to look at those… sick blue eyes ever again.

Hey, dear, are you okay? I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's just… I'm angry. I had to do that. Those two were being stupid. They weren't helping anyone.

… What about us? I'm helping you and you're helping me. We even got one or two Vocaloids to heaven. They always said they wanted to know what heaven was like. Now they know.

Or they're in hell. I guess we'll find out eventually.

Can we go get a snack? Killing people is tiring. I even took time to disfigure them. You have no idea how much effort that takes.

… Yes. I could have killed you if I wanted to…

* * *

**I think I may have changed my idea for the killer and the mastermind. Hehehe...**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**... But if you don't review (even flames are welcome) you'll be the victim in the next chapter. And I'll kill you in the most horrible way possible.**

**I'm kidding. But I would love you even more than I do now.**

**You can keep suggesting things. Go ahead. I'm all ears.**

**Until I certain time when I'm all stomach. Whatever. Please, just review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miran: Here we go. A short, kind of worthless chapter. It doesn't matter. I have bigger fish to fry. Or shred, whichever you'd like.**

**Let's see... orangesky3, request granted. A lot of people wanted to dispose of Kiyoteru, but I got on this first. Still... Guess who's coming up next... Hehe...**

OtakuGirl347- Ah, but it's no fun if the victim doesn't struggle~ Still, that's a very nice idea... I can honestly say that I like you very much.

IndigoDemon- I don't know. It would be so fun to kill them... However, you'd like me to leave the two psychopaths alone, so I will. Ah, there _are_ many Vocaloids but there are also many, _many_ ways to kill a human.

Librarian00X- Aw man, I would have trouble killing the twins. I like them. It's just hard to make the deaths more imagery-y because this story is written as if the person was talking to you. People don't often narrate whatever they're doing, but I'll try my best.

Chikanpo- Oh God, there are so many Vocaloids to kill... This is gonna be a bit difficult, but I'm actually enjoying this.

Renji-tan- *crying tears of absolute joy* I'm as awesome as a unicorn. Oh my God. I've never heard of... "Meaw" twin peoples. Could you look it up and make sure the name is right or something... *cough*'causeI'mtoolazy*cough*

Luvandia- Aw, but Teto's so cute! Still, it might be fun to just chop her pink drills off, untwirl them, and choke her with them. Then we may as well stuff it down her throat and make sure no human being could possibly survive. Hm... Interesting... Be careful with fans too, by the way.

Seisaku- Dude, that's pretty freaking epic. First one I've seen like that. Pure insanity. Love it. That's actually a really good one... I should work on that...

(No name)- Hey, I haven't even thought of that! Mastermind vs. Killer, huh? That's epic. That'll probably be around the end. That might be how I end it.

GlaDOS- I've already killed Kaito. **Can anyone else think of a Vocaloid that eats sweets?** Hehe, you're _evil._ Just like all of these other people.

Lii and Eii- A _lot_ of people want Gachapoid to die. And I'm pretty sure he will die. _And we will feast on its charred, dinosaur flesh._ That sounds like a major delicacy right there.

AkaiChouNoKoe- I'm working on it, I promise you. I just need some time.

Nyaro- Oh my God, it's the person I can actually be mean to. _Tell me at school_. Seriously. I know who you are. You're the only person who 1) signs her reviews as Nyaro and 2) says "nyaro" on the bus.

**I love you all, you sick people. You're all just... evil. I can't choose just one way to kill a Vocaloid... I'll have to use them all! Heehee~**

**By the way, this is in the POV of the mastermind.**

**Disclaimer: _Would Crypton brutally murder the Vocaloids? I thought not._**

* * *

Please stop surprising me with random guests. It's not very polite. You should at least _try_ to be polite. I know you can't handle good deeds and morality but we aren't exactly felons. The worst of them, I mean.

Well, who do we have here? It looks like little Dell. I can actually understand why you brought him here. No, that doesn't excuse you from anything.

By the way, it's my turn. Of course it's my turn. You killed Lily _and_ Neru. Well, yes, I would have had some difficulty mauling Lily, but I'd be more than happy to slaughter Neru. Don't complain. What kind of male _wouldn't_ like Lily? Ow! Don't slap me! I'm just being honest!

Anyway. It _is_ my turn to murder someone. I'd _love_ to kill Dell. He's annoying. He's going to die anyway. How? He has lung cancer, I'm sure. Have you heard his voice? When he talks, he sounds like a dolphin or some other marine mammal in great pain. Okay, okay, I _might_ be exaggerating a bit. Still, he should die. Nice to know we're on the same page.

Look at his hair. _Look at it._ It's gray. How old is he? It's very, very ugly. I can't stand looking at it. Why not use the same trick we used on Miku? Miku looked nice with red hair. What do you think Dell would look like with red hair? Don't you like hairdressing? You can dye his hair, right after I'm done gutting him. Now let me get to work.

Hi there, Dell. It's nice to see you in good health. It really has been a while, hasn't it? You seem happy. You wish Haku were here? She is sweet, isn't she? However, I believe she won't be joining us. Miku? Luka? Lily? _Piko?_ No, none of them will be joining us. No! No one will be joining us! Stop asking!

Anyway… I really don't like to put things off, so let's get straight to the point, shall we? Would you mind just sitting there for a while? I mean, I don't exactly want to be a rude host, but I can't really help it right now. I'm sorry.

… I'm kidding. Yes, I do want you to stay put. No, I'm not sorry. Sorry for what? Oh, that's an interesting topic, I assure you. I'll demonstrate in a second. Just excuse me for a second.

Thank you for waiting. No, we're not going to cook. Yes, I do like cooking, but that's not what's going to happen. Ah, I see fear in your eyes. Don't be afraid. Why would you be afraid of me? I'm just a little child, aren't I? What is there to be afraid of when I am only a child?

A lot, actually.

Should I be afraid? Here I am, talking to myself! The way his blood runs over my hands is quite relaxing… Ah… I may as well enjoy myself and cut his vocal chords out as well. That way, I'll never have to hear that scratchy voice ever again. I should probably gouge your eyes out too. They're a nasty red color. I hate the color of your eyes, although I don't seem to have a problem with Haku's eyes. Now that I've gone this far, I'll slice you open. Let's see what makes you so… worthless. Ah, it's nothing special. Just… organs. You're just like the others. Hm? You're still _breathing?_ I thought you'd be dead by now but you're certainly a fighter. Just relax and I'll dice you up as neatly as possible. I'll even scrub the floors very, _very_ clean and make sure no one sees your blood. You wouldn't want to be remembered as a helpless victim of a _child,_ would you? I'll clean up _really_ well. I might even _bury _you. Would you like that?

… Ah, I'm talking to a corpse. However, I'm perfectly sane. I'm fine.

My dear, let's go home. I'm sure you can play with another young man's hair. Dell's head isn't in a very… _nice_ condition. I wouldn't want a lady to see such a sight. Yes, yes, his body is all in one piece. His face? Honestly, it looks like I stuffed his head into a blender. But let's forget such things.

After all, we have more _interesting_ people to murder now.

* * *

**You are allowed to comment. **

**By the way, about you all suggesting victims... Did I mention that UTAUs count? Also, about the ways to kill people... Please make it realistic. Somewhat. I may leave out the logic in some chapters, but I'll try my best to avoid that. Let's see... Where did I get the firepit? How will I get a sharp pick? How will I make sounds of amazingly high frequency. Wait, the killer could just sing to the victim... Disregard that last question. Okay, so you know how it goes now. **

**See you later~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miran: Yes, yes, you know the routine by now. AkaiChouNoKoe, Luvandia, and alvinluv... This is for you...**

**By the way... Thank you, Librarian00X, for beta reading. I could love you to death.  
... Not literally, of course, although that would be funny.  
Seriously, whoever's reading, this chapter is all because of Librarian. Say thank you to one of the awesomest people on Earth. Like, right now.**

**Yes, there's a "reply to review" button, but I can't reply to anonymous reviewers, so screw that. Besides, I get to waste space. Woo hoo!**

Luvandia- Iroha already died, remember? Teto's coming up, I promise you...

Conchita- Your English is just fine... Oh. Well. Teto and Miki. Okay then.

OtakuGirl347- Okay...? Gah! I'll get to it eventually!

Librarian00X- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thanks for giving this thing a kinda-plot too. I will love you forever.

Indigo Demon- I'm going to take that as a compliment. I'll get to it, okay?

I will never log in- _Log in._ Ah, I'll get to it...

Lii and Eii- Dude, I'm gonna kill Gachapoid. Didn't I say the killer was going to eat him? No? Oops...

Chikanpo- Okay, okay... I'll kill the dinosaur eventually. Don't pressure me!

Renji-tan- I've never even heard of... Tree (?) and Sachi Eika... Nice to know you think so highly of Ritsu...?

Anonymous Fishy-chan- Wait for it, okay? As for the Engloids... You'll have to be more specific.

ZaitoUTAU- I don't know if you've noticed but, ah, _I already killed Iroha._ I believe I've mentioned this before.

alvinluv- Kiyoteru is dead. Gachapoid will come later, alright?

**Good God, that took a while. Please enjoy this wonderful piece of writing (that is not mine).**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Hello there! Thank you for coming, Hiyama-sensei. It's nice to see you again.

Straight to business then. Right… I'm sure you have a schedule to manage all that… teacher-stuff. Whatever it is you do. Anyway, we're both having a bit of trouble with our studies here, so we hoped you could help us with our work. I'm sure you're well aware of how hard our assignments are. After all, you _did_ assign it to us, didn't you? You're not one of those teachers who just hands out a paper without looking over it at all, I'm sure.

Oh, what am I saying? Of course you read these things—you grade critically enough to have every paper memorized to the letter. I don't even know why I thought that.

How rude of me. Where are my manners? Please, come in! I'd hate to have you catch a cold out here, although we would get a sub on Monday. Haha… That was a joke, sensei. I'm not up to anything, honest. Why would you suspect me of anything? One moment, and I'll go bring my oh-so-beloved down here.

… What's that look for? Can't I call her that? Oh, you mean the door. Don't worry about that; it's just for security. You know how all those people have started disappearing, don't you. Of course you do; it's all over the news. Everyone's heard about how Vocaloids are disappearing. It's quite worrisome.

Yes, a lot of them were students, weren't they? Miku, Yuki, Iroha, and Neru… It's a pity, really. I can't imagine who'd be doing it. I'm quite frightened for myself, actually.

So, anyway, that's why the door's locked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch—oh, there you are, love! I was just about to bring you down. How was your nap? Good? I'm glad to hear it. You look much more beautiful already. Not that you weren't already! It's just that your beauty sleep is helpful for that amazing appearance of yours.

Aw, you're blushing. Isn't that the sweetest? You're so wonderful.

Well, anyway, Hiyama-sensei is here so we may as well get started. Did you want to see if you could figure out that math homework? No? You want to skip straight to the games?

Yes, sensei, I realize you don't have time for games. I was stopping to see if we needed to review anything, because the sub probably won't have a clue about the subject itself… A sub? Did I say that? Why would I say such a thing?

… What was that, dear? Games? Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather figure this stuff out? Well, I never did like math myself… Ah, what the hell. Games, it is. Would you like to do the honor, or shall I?

You're so kind, darling. I'd be happy to. Thank you very much.

Why the startled look, Hiyama-sensei? Haven't you ever seen a knife before? They're fascinating tools… so elegant, so potent… like a cobra. Beautiful, but deadly. They tend to leave quite a mark as well. Here, let me show you.

Whoops! Did I do that? Oh my, that looks more than a little painful. You should get that checked out. I'm no specialist with side injuries, but I'm sure I could take a peek. Maybe I could even operate on you. Wouldn't that be lovely? I'd be _very_ careful. It's only right to respect a teacher, isn't it?

What do you mean? What am I doing? Don't you know a killing when you see one? So much for the smart teacher. Can't have a dumb teacher, can we? We might as well clear up a space… I'm sure they can find someone more competent than you to fill the gap after you're dead.

Ooh, that looked like it hurt, too. So did that. That's a nice back injury you've got there. Quite the gash, if I may say so myself. And the—oops, my bad. My hand slipped.; I actually didn't mean to get your face that time, sensei. Oh well. One cheek is messed up, so I may as well mess up the other to match.

Remember that, sensei? "Symmetry," you said. What's that look for? All fearful and pained and… Oh, that's a unique noise you're making. It's an interesting combination of a groan and a sob… Look at that, dear! Our teacher's so scared, he's crying! Isn't that a sight?

What's that? Oh, sure thing! Kiyoteru, hold still for a minute. My beloved wants to take a picture of you, all bloody and on the floor. Oh, you're staining the carpet… messy teacher. Anyway, take the picture, dear. I'd like to keep at this. It's _way_ better than homework.

… There. How'd it turn out? Did it—aw, no. Really? Kiyoteru, you idiot, your writhing messed up the photo. I'll have to teach you a lesson for moving and disappointing my beloved.

How ironic. The student is teaching the teacher a lesson. A lesson of pain, specifically. You're not taking notes, not studying… What a lousy student you make. I'll have to mark you down for that. A few more slashes sounds like a good punishment, don't you think?

I'm glad you agree. Now hold still.

This is pretty fun, actually. I'd prefer it if all of our math classes went like this. What do you think, dear? Would a bit of blood make math more enjoyable for you?

Suggestions? Oh, feel free! You were nice enough to let me have my way with this reject teacher this long… and yes, Kiyoteru, you're a reject. You suck as a teacher. Every single one of your students hates you. You put everyone to sleep. Your voice sounds awful and it's even worse when you're giving a worthless lecture to kids who know more than you do. You can't teach to save your life. I mean that literally in this case. If you could teach worth a damn, maybe _someone_ would like you. Then neither of us would want to kill you.

Anyway, suggestions… Go ahead, love.

Mhm… yes… oh my… And… oh, goodness. I'd never considered carving our math homework into poor Kiyoteru's back. That'd be downright gruesome.

I love it. Run upstairs and grab the textbook, would you, love? Thanks. You're a sweetheart.

You see that, Kiyoteru? I bet you're starting to regret giving us a whole page and a half's worth of geometry, aren't you? Oh well, too late now, I suppose. It really sucks to be you, doesn't it?

No, sensei, I'm afraid I can't stop. Did you see how happy my beloved looked? I love that look in her eyes. I don't mean the bloodlust, though she looks absolutely stunning when she's staring at a corpse in that manner. I love it when she gets so happy and excited. Her smiles appear and make me happy as well. You can see her imagining everything with the way her eyes gleam… I love that look. I'll do anything to keep her happy. She means the world to me. You'd don't think I'd have killed all those people by myself, do you? It's more fun when we do it together. Given, she can get a bit crazy, but that's because she's having so much fun. Isn't that wonderful?

… I had a feeling you wouldn't understand. You have no appreciation for beauty, you savage…. No appreciation at all… Here, take another slash for your troubles, you ingrate. Bleed and cry, you little pig.

Ah, there you are, love! I believe that gargantuan mound of paper in binding is our math homework. Excellent! Most of it's not done, but this will be fun. How far did you get? I only got halfway done… You too? Oh well. Here, help me with Kiyoteru's shirt… and that ugly coat too… Oh, just tear it off. It's in ribbons anyway.

Okay now… Hold still, you big baby. Here, sit on him, dear… There. Now, my handwriting may not be the cleanest, especially with this bulky knife, but I'll give it my best shot. Here we go.

Okay… Number one: E… equals… M… C… Wait, what? You wrote _that_ for number one? That's physics, dear, not geometry. No wonder you fail in math. No, I'm not saying it like that… Well, alright, let's leave it. It's not like the sub will know, right? We'll just write what we have here and correct the actual papers tomorrow. Does that sound fair? Alright then. Now, where were we?

… There. That's number two, right? I think so. Moving on… X equals… Wait, do you want the chart? I wouldn't mind carving some more into this guy, but it's a tad bit boring, doing my math homework. Okay, okay, I'm getting to it… X and Y axis, values are… Oh dear. Making points with a knife is difficult. Well, I can try… There, see? It's a little line. It's not really a point… Well, I could use the tip, but that won't work very well. This thing isn't exactly a scalpel, you know.

… Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. Give me a second.

Okay, so number three… this, and… Okay. Then number four…

This is taking a while, isn't it? It's not quite as fun as I imagined. Math was never my favorite subject to begin with. Well, yes, this is better, but… still.

Where are you going? Wait, I didn't—it's not—aw, hell. You see that, Kiyoteru? First, you made math boring and now you've upset my beloved. You little shit, how dare you? Here—ha! How did that feel? Math's not so fun when you're getting hit in the side of the head with the book, huh? How about _that?_ Was that any better? No? Well, we'll just have to get it right, won't we? Like _that._ You like that? How about _that?_ And _that, _and _that,_ and _that,_ and—

Dear! You're back! I thought you were… Oh, you're hungry? Why didn't you say so? I could've made you a sandwich, no crust and everything. I could get you some orange juice too.

Well, I guess it'd be a little rude to make Kiyoteru wait… We can finish up here. Here, take this… Use your imagination. Why do _you_ think there's blood all over our math book?

Your creativity points are dwindling today. Beat his head in with the stupid thing, would you kindly?

Ooh! That looked like it hurt… Right in the nose. That's a beautiful crunching noise, love. Here, give him another… oh. That looked painful. There, and… yeah, now you've got it. Get him! Beat the bastard in with his own damn math book! Get him! Go, girl, go!

… There, you can… Uh, hello? Yeah, you—You can stop… Um… You can stop now… No, seriously, stop. He's dead, okay? You can stop… Stop it. Hey! Can you hear me? Knock it off! Stop it! Stop! _Stop!_

… Good Lord, are you done yet? Well, yes, I think you kind of overdid it. His brain's smeared all over the floor! There are pieces of skull all over the place… Oh, God, is that an eyeball? Ew… Okay, yes, I guess it's kind of funny, but it's not _that_ funny… Oh, come on! Was that really necessary? Now there's eye-jelly all over… Eww… Yuck! Stop that! _Yuck!_

Seriously, that's messed up. You don't need to smear it on your face like war paint. That's gross.

And no, we _can't_ play Cowboys and Indians. Why? Because I know you'll either be a cowboy and shoot me, or you'll be the Indian and you'll use a real tomahawk. Either way, _I'll_ lose an eye.

Well, _that_ was gruesome. I guess it's about time we got to cleaning this mess…

What? You mean to tell me that after all that, you're _still _hungry? I'm astounded that… Well, no. I take that back. I guess it's only natural that you'd not be bothered by such a scene. I'm not so hungry… I'll make you a sandwich after we're done. Could you help me with this?

Thank you, love. Now let's get this loser out of here.

By the way, go ahead and dump the math book in the fireplace. _Burn it._ We won't need it for a while.

Well, it all works out, right? Now we don't have to worry about our math homework.

* * *

**Ah, I'm late for Valentine's Day, a.k.a. Singles' Awareness Day. Happy Valentine's Day! I'll always love you guys. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, hi, how are you, yada yada yada. Anyway! Honestly, I didn't even write this. Give a big thank you to Librarian 00X, who happens to be the best editor in the history of the universe. **

**Yes, yes, thank you for reviewing, but I'm in a rush, you see?**

* * *

Oh, hello, love. You've been gone all day. I was starting to wonder what you were doing. Is everything going well? Did anything fun happen? You seem to be in a very good mood today.

… Please tell me you didn't kill anything. Don't play that innocent card with me. I saw what you did to that dog in the park a few days ago! Yes, it was a stray. Yes, it was annoying. Still, I don't think bashing its head in with a beer bottle is… appropriate. Don't you agree?

Don't give me that—it was Kiyoteru! _Everyone_ wants to bash that guy's head in! We just took the initiative! We did those kids a _favor._ Anyway, we cleaned up the mess. The least you could have done was throw the dog in the street to make it look like it got hit by a car. That was very sloppy, just killing in broad daylight like that and not even cleaning up after. Can you imagine what would've happened if someone saw you? It could have ruined everything! It wasn't even someone we didn't like! It was just a random dog!

Okay, it was an _annoying_ random dog, but that doesn't change anything. What you did was irresponsible and risky. We could go to jail for a _very long time _because of what we're doing. We have to do this perfectly. We can't leave footsteps leading back to us or we'll be absolutely screwed. There can't be any mistakes… That means, don't do anything so rash and brazen again. Do you understand? I asked, _do you understand?_

Okay, good. I'm glad we had this talk. It's actually been on my mind for a little while. It's good that you understand.

What's this? Don't pout, love? Everything's fine and everything's going to be fine, I promise. I got it off my chest, you've learned your lesson, and we can keep playing this game. Remember, it's all a game. Play it correctly, but also have fun while you do it. So cheer up—here, smile for me. Oh, what's that? Is that a smile I see there? Is that a smile? No way that's a smi—that is! You're smiling! I knew it!

There, see? It's fine. No hard feelings, okay? C'mon, let's get some lunch.

… The doorbell? That's odd. I wasn't expecting anyone. Did you… Oh no, don't tell me. You didn't…

I guess we talked a little late then. Don't worry about it; it's been a while since we offed someone, so maybe we can manage something this time. No, I'm not kidding. We can kill someone if you really want to. It's nothing.

I thought you might like that. Who did you invite anyway?

… They're rather enthralled with that doorbell, whoever they are. I'll be right back. I'm coming! Keep your pants on!

Hello, nice to s—Teto! Teto, is that you? Really? I… Don't get me wrong, but… oh my. You look so different with your hair down. I didn't recognize you!

Well no, I—Oh no, certainly not! Of course, it's always nice to see you. I'm just… surprised. I didn't know you'd be coming. Well, yes, she did say someone might be here, but I didn't think…

… Never mind. Come inside. I don't want you catching a cold out here. Don't worry. I lock my doors, what with all this talk about serial kidnappings and such. It'll be fine. After all, you've got us around too.

Here, sit down. There's a pillow there, if you need it. You sure? You look tired. Do you feel okay? I've never seen you so… like… this before. Is everything okay? And why'd you put your hair down?

So no one recognizes you? Well, I can say it worked, definitely, but I can't see why… Wait, so… Oh, so you mean… Ah, I see. You're scared that maybe you might get targeted too, because you're related to the Vocaloids. You're not exactly a Vocaloid, but it makes sense, I suppose. We've put in some security systems around the house—Look, there's one by the window there. Then there's one around the back, in case someone tries to get in, and all the upstairs windows are bolt-locked. You'd have to crawl to get in, and they're too small unless you open them. It must be a good setup, because it works for us. All the same, we always go out together… not counting the other day, and I talked to her about that. Did you see that dog in the park? It was ugly. My, I think someone got a little impatient for their next killing or something. It's quite chilling. I'd prefer she didn't go anywhere alone.

Don't worry. I talked to her about it. Nothing like that will happen again.

… I meant her going out alone, of course.

You really look tired. Have you been sleeping okay? Just relax a bit. You're fine here. It's just us, after all. Here, take your boots off, prop your feet up… there. Now just relax, okay? It's all going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. It'll be okay. Just close your eyes and relax. You're safe.

That's better. Do you need anything? Some water, some French bread? I'm sure I can find some in the cabinets… No? Well, here's the remote if you want a little TV or something. Call me back if you need anything. I'm just going to run off and fetch—

There you are, dear. I was just looking for you. Oh no, Teto's quite fine, I assure you. She just got settled in. That's very kind of you, but she says she doesn't need anything but some rest to ease her nerves.

I said she's _fine_, darling. Don't be a pest. Teto, would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to her about something… Okay, thank you. I'll be right back.

… Now. Perhaps you'd be inclined as to tell me what the hell you're doing?

Don't ask me what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Teto and you know it. What the hell are you getting all excited about? Don't deny it. I know you're excited. You've got that look again, the same look you wear when you're planning something, something that's not necessarily good. Given your bloodlust lately, it's definitely not a good thing. I don't like how this looks right now. I'd appreciate it if you could ease my worry…

… You have something. It's behind your back there. Stop it. I'm not stupid. Show it to me now, and—

No. No, no, negative, nyet, nein, and a hundred other languages, _no._ This is _not_ how things are going to go down, you hear?

Stop playing stupid, because you're very bad at it. At least give it an effort. You don't have short-term memory loss or some such dysfunction, so I know you remember the conversation we had not even ten minutes ago. I knew I should've said something this morning… I knew it. Then maybe you wouldn't have left and gone and done something as stupid as this.

I realize you've contracted some rather severe and _convenient_ amnesia at the moment, so I'll explain it to you. Do you know why we both decided to kill Miku? Why we went through all that trouble to maim her as much as physically possible? Because she was a bitch. Her face was too pretty, her clothes too clean, her life too perfect to match what a wretch she truly was. The camera showed a sparkling teen diva, and as soon as the recording team was gone and the interview was over, that perfect Hatsune Miku was gone and replaced with bitch-zilla. Not only that, but that perfect fake self made everyone else feel so bad about themselves. You hated her, I hated her, and everyone who knew who she was hated her with all they had. She was a snob and a wretch and she got what she deserved.

Did you catch that part? The "she deserved it" part? Have you caught onto why I'm so pissed yet? No? Well, I'll break it down some more so you understand.

Luka—We killed Luka. Our first killing that you didn't get traumatized by… at least, not so severely. You were really secluded at first, but you got the hang of it, and you started enjoying it. Wanna know why? Because no one likes Luka. She's annoying and condescending and looks down her nose at everyone she ever met. She felt so amazing and perfect even though she really wasn't tall, that slit in her slut made it look as if she was trying to show her panties to everyone, if she was even wearing any, and her voice was so watery and weak that we hated listening to it. She deserved all of the pain we gave her. And Meiko too, that drunken wretch. She went crazy all night and couldn't even remember it in the morning. And Kaito? He was a dumbass who couldn't do _anything_ right. Gakupo? He was a gay pervert who traumatized young children. Neru? The snobbish bitch couldn't do anything but sleep and text. Miki? Stuck-up snob. Lily? A bitch, and a slut to go with that. Kiyoteru? A dumbshit and a lousy teacher! Are you seeing the pattern here? We killed everyone we did because they deserved it. Every single one of them. I think you've forgotten why we set out to do this in the first place.

I'm not some psycho-murderer, and neither were you, at first. This wasn't an excuse for a mindless killing spree. This is a mission. It's a mission to take all of the idiots, assholes, bitches, and whores and to make them magically go away. What will be left? After the dust settles down and this anonymous Vocaloid killer disappears into the night, we'll have only friends left. The idiots will be gone and we'll have all the people that matter to us close at hand so we can pick up the pieces and make a life for ourselves, free of the stupid we'd removed from society. We didn't set out to kill. We set out to make our lives and the lives of our friends better. Don't you remember that?

Yes, I know you remember saying it. I just don't think you remember meaning it. You can't possibly mean it at all after bringing Teto here and approaching with a knife behind your back, offering to "make her more comfortable." What are you, some kind of crazy? Don't you get it? That's the whole reason we set out in the first place: to keep people like her to ourselves. Our goal is to get rid of assholes and morons, not the people we actually like! Oh, I'm sure you can name a few things you don't like about her, but you like her as a person. You like her, I like her, and everyone else likes her too. She's a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to be killed.

Now cut that out. Don't even say anything about that. I wasn't being literal. Put that thing away; we're not going to do this. I've never outright said no before to any of your schemes, and I probably let it slide too much before this, so this is a little bit of my fault too. Regardless, we are not going to kill Teto. I mean it. She doesn't deserve to die. She's our friend and we aren't going to hurt her _at all._ That's the end of it. There will be no more discussion about this.

… She's calling me. I want you to put that knife away. We're going to have a long talk about this later, because it obviously didn't stick the first time. I don't like having to play parent with you, but until you grow up and show that you can handle _sanity_, you're just going to have to deal with it. If you fuck up when I'm not here to cover up for you, you're screwed, and I'm not going to hold your hand forever. It's about time you start learning how to think before you act and start using that filling between your ears for more than just keeping your head in shape.

You do that. You can clean your room while you're at it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to keep company.

Hey, sorry about that. I was just… problem? Oh no, you're not the problem at all. It was something that's been building for a while, actually, but I think it's settled out now. It's kind of my fault… I was letting it go and let it get to this point. But it's settled now. Sorry that you had to hear that. What'd you hear anyway? Just raised voices? Okay… No, it's nothing. It's just a personal thing, is all, so I was wondering…

Don't worry. It's fine now. Nothing to worry about! Now, you wanted something?

… Oh, that? Oh no, it does that sometimes. There's a tree that grows right next to the house, and one branch stretches out and scrapes against the window upstairs. It's really annoying, especially when you live with a notoriously light sleeper who will literally wake up at the drop of a hat. I don't know why we haven't trimmed it yet. I told myself I'd get to it eventually…

Don't worry about it, Teto. But really, you just need to relax. Everything is fine. The house is sealed tight and no one's going to come after you. You're too likable for that. No one would want to hurt you.

Heh, thanks. I try my best. How am I doing? Good? Okay, cool. Just as long as you're alright.

… Oh, hello there. I suppose you _could_ sit down, but I'm suspicious. What're you up to?

Pardon me if I'm a bit leery at the sudden mood shift, love, but I'm hesitant. I was under the impression that you were in one of your moods, per se, where it'd be best if you left the room. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that it's unusual for you to drop something so quickly and see it my way for a change.

I suppose you _can_ learn quickly, if you set your mind to it… Okay, fine. I'll trust you. Just as long as you don't do anything rash, like we talked about.

Oh no, nothing's wrong, Teto. I think she's got it figured out by now. No hard feelings, right? That's good to hear. I guess I should apologize. I underestimated you a little. Now come on, let's forget about that. Let's have fun. What sounds like a good thing to do?

Good idea, Teto. A movie sounds good. We've got Netflix on the TV, so we can watch anything you want. Which one would you like? Darling, any suggestions?

… Sweeney Todd. How very… predictable of you. Oh no, nothing. I'm just thinking that maybe something less bloody would be more appropriate, if you catch my drift.

No pressure, you guys. We've got all day. Here, you two decide on something while I get some popcorn going. It'll be a regular movie night over here. Any requests? Okay, some pop, and… Teto, you want anything? We've got all sorts of stuff around here, so I can probably find something you'd like.

Ahaha, I knew you couldn't resist that French bread for long. Alrighty then, I'll be right back, girls. Don't start the movie without me!

I guess maybe I was worried about nothing… Maybe I haven't been giving her enough credit about maturity. She admitted she was wrong, and she went forward to make amends… It's not really like her, but I guess that's all part of growing up and maturing. I think I really did hurt her feelings by not believing her… I'm just glad she sees it my way for a change.

I wonder who we should kill after this… I did promise, after all. Haku? I think we killed her already… Did we? Oh dear, I should've kept a tally of everyone, or at least paid more attention to the news… but I don't think there's a whole lot of people left! People probably notice who's left, and they'd be expecting them… If we missed anyone, maybe killing some UTAU will spin them for a loop. It's good to stay unpredictable. And I hate to freak out Teto, but the UTAU are about the only other people left… but suddenly switching tactics when we're some of the only ones left? _That_ will look suspicious.

I guess it can't be helped. We might as well do it now before we're the _only_ ones left, which will be a dead giveaway. Better sooner than later.

… I should probably stop talking to myself while I'm at it. It's not healthy, yet not totally bizarre, all things considered…

I'm really going to need counseling after this. We're two rather messed up kids, that's for damn sure.

… Talking to myself. Stopping. Yes. Of course.

…

Okay girls, I've got the snacks: pop, popcorn, and French bread, as ordered! I've got some salt and butter here, and then there's some… girls? Where'd you—

Oh dear! Teto!

Hey, are you—whoa, hey! Stop—stop it! Get away from—Teto, to me! Over here—hey, back off! Do you hear me? Leave her alone! I said _stop!_ Are you fucking crazy? What the hell are you doing? Didn't we talk about this? This is crazy! What were you thinking?

Don't give me that. I know what I saw! You attacked Teto! That's a knife, isn't it? I don't believe this. Have you completely lost your mind? Are you even thinking about what you're doing anymore?

I'm extremely disappointed in you. I honestly believed that you had smarted up a bit and started thinking, but now I see that I was mistaken. You're beyond this, aren't you? I thought you were. Maybe you're not. I don't know. I just know that this is… This is bad. Do you know what this could result in? Is that what you want? Now what am I supposed to tell Teto, huh? What's she going to think? Look at her—she's scared out of her mind! Now she thinks _you're_ the killer!

… I know what it looks like, Teto, and I… I don't know. I don't know what to say, okay? Let me think… I don't want you getting pulled into this. I wanted to keep you safe, but I can see that it's too late to keep you completely ignorant… Just calm down, okay? Let me figure this out…

And just what is that supposed to mean, _darling?_ Of course I want to keep her ignorant. If she's not ignorant, she's dead. You know as well as I do why I'd—

… Don't you dare. Look at me. Don't do it. You hear me? Stop. I'm _dead_ serious right now and I'm telling you to—

No, stop it. Teto… don't listen to her. She's lost her mind and—what? What was that for? I just wanted to put a hand on your shoulder, just to try reassuring you… Of course I'm your friend! Why wouldn't I be? Granted, things look pretty bad, but come on now… It's me! You trust me, don't you?

… I understand. I guess I can't blame you… I'm very sorry…

Stop it, you. Just because she's seen… Okay, okay, so she knows. Teto's not stupid, and she's capable of putting two and two together… I guess… I guess that's it then. There's nothing else to do. I don't have a choice.

Teto, I'm so sorry, but we can't have you knowing this. It's our secret, and ours alone. We can't afford to have you knowing and… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, Teto. I tried to protect you, I really did. If you never believe anything I say ever again, just believe that I'm sorry. Please, please believe it. I'm so sorry. You're my friend and I let you down. I don't suppose you'll forgive me, but… I'm sorry. This is something we have to do. I just hope you understand.

… Don't bother, Teto. Those security systems I told you about? They control the locks throughout the house, and she's got the remote. All the windows were replaced with soundproof ones before we moved in, seeing as we'd be singing a lot… it's good for singing. And for… other things too… Oh God. I can't believe this…

Hey, give me that. Stop it, okay? _I'll_ do this. Give me the… Just give it to me. I have to fix your screw-up now, so just shut up and give me the damn knife. She's not going to suffer. I won't make her suffer at all. She doesn't deserve this.

Teto… please… Stop squirming… I have to do this. If it's not me, it's her, and… I can't just… Just let me make this painless. Please.

You have to understand… It wasn't supposed to be like this… You weren't supposed to get involved! I didn't want to hurt you. You're our friend. But she just… I don't know what she was thinking. But we have to go through with it.

I just want you to know that you're a good friend and… and I'll take care of things. Okay? I'll make amends, I promise.

Please don't cry. I'll… it'll be quick, okay? It won't hurt at all. It'll just be quick, and then… then you can see your friends again. Isn't that a good thing? You can see everyone again. It's not the end. It's not. I know it's scary, but just… just hang in there, Teto. You can do this. You're strong.

Let me know when you're ready, and I'll… we can get this over with. I swear it won't hurt. It'll be really quick. You won't feel a thing, I'm sure. Just take a second to brace yourself…

Be quiet, _darling._ This is different from before. There is nothing I want to hear from you. Just shut up. Not a single word.

You're ready? You really are… very strong… Okay. Then… I guess we'll do this then. Here, I'll just put it there, in your heart, and… then it'll be fine. Okay? Take my hand here… I'm sorry. On three, okay? One… two… three…

… Goodbye…

… I… It's done. She's gone. I… I killed her. Teto… She's dead now…

… Shut the _fuck_ up, you. You… I… I don't know. What to think—anything. It's—I—oh my God, how can you be _smiling?_ Why are you happy about this kind of crap? I'm covered in her… Oh God, it's all over me… Her blood… it's never going to come out… Not completely. Teto's blood with always be there, on my hands. It's always going to be there, the innocent blood… It'll always…

… What is _wrong_ with you? Do you know what I've done? Do you realize what this is? This is _bad._ This is so bad… It's Teto! It's _Teto,_ for Christ's sake! This is some random jackass or idiot! This is a nice girl! This is, is, this… Oh my God… Teto… I… I killed—Oh my God…

Shut up. Shut up. Just… just shut up. Shut… the fuck… _up!_

There. I'm yelling now. Are you _quite_ satisfied? Does this make you happy? Does it… Does it even matter whose blood it is, just as long as there's something red staining the carpet? It's not even your hand… It's mine! _I_ killed Teto. It was _me._ _Me!_ Why the hell are you so goddamn happy about something so bad?

This isn't what we set out to do. This isn't our mission. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. She's dead… our friend. Our_ friend,_ you fucking sadist! Does that even matter to you? Are you really so far gone that you don't even care about human life anymore, even when it's innocent? I didn't start this to kill innocents. Maybe you lost your mind, but I haven't. I've always been more stable than you, in a way, and this… this just… I don't understand. Why would you do this? I mean, look at her… Teto. It's _Teto._ Aren't you sad at all that she had to die, even if she didn't deserve it? Would you even care if _I_ was the one you killed?

Think of all the good times we had. Try and think back to when we were mad at her, or when she did something she absolutely hated. And keep thinking too, because you're going to have to think pretty hard to remember something that didn't happen. She never did anything bad in her life, and we all liked her. Even that bitch Miku liked her and you just… brought her into this slaughterhouse like she was nothing. Don't you see what you've done? Can't you see that this is a tragedy? Are you _blind?_ We've lost a friend, a good, decent friend. Do I have to _make_ you realize these things?

A mistake… I knew it. I knew it was a mistake to start this. Look at you, so desperate for pain and blood that you don't even care who suffers… Can you see yourself? Do you even know what you're going? This entire thing was my idea and even I… I don't understand. If it was my idea, how'd _you _end up this way? Why would you kill her? No, why would you _make me_ kill her? You forced my hand. I had to do something I'm always going to regret and you don't even care. You don't _care_. What's wrong with you? What did I do that broke you and took away the person that I know and would share the darkest secrets with?

Why didn't you have to change? I loved you. But now… I don't know. I can't see myself as something who would love someone who would do this.

No, I wish I didn't mean it, but this is something you've forced on me, and now, you, Teto, and I are going to have to pay the consequences. Teto had to bear the worst of it and I'm suffering too, and I didn't even do anything. You've got not one to blame here but yourself.

I'm very disappointed in you. You aren't even responsible enough to keep a lid on your own devil. That's what you've become: a devil. And the you I know isn't a devil. I have no idea who you are anymore. I don't know if I can stand this.

I don't want to be with you if this is what you've become. You're a monster, and I don't love monsters.

…

… Dear, I… Oh, gosh… Come here… Come here, darling. I've gotcha.

Shh… easy now. It's okay, alright? We all make mistakes… but we've got to accept them when we do. You can't just go killing anyone you come in contact with and get away with it. There are consequences to everything you do. We've been doing some big things with huge consequences, and I've been doing my best to stave them off and keep out of trouble. But if this is how you're going to act, I can't keep us safe. I can't do anything. I can't keep us afloat if you're going to keep poking holes in the boat. We're going to go down at this rate.

We can't keep going like this. We've got to be more careful. We're going some dangerous stuff, and careless mistakes are going to ruin everything. Look… I'm on your side. I love you, okay? I always will. Don't ever forget that. No matter what you do, you'll always be who you are to me, and I'll still love you. But I can't always protect you. I can keep you safe for as long as I can manage, but if you don't work with me, none of it will matter. The future we'll be working to build will be destroyed because we won't be here to fulfill it. It'll all be gone.

Do you understand, love? Yes, I love you. I do, I really do. I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed and hurt. You lied to me, and you made me kill my friend. It hurts a lot. I'm disappointed that you'd do this and I don't understand why you would… but I'll forgive you, okay? Just promise to me that you'll never lie to me and hurt me like this again. I've never lied to you a day in my life, and we can forget all about today and make it the same on both ends. Just… please be more responsible. No more killing random dogs and people, no more thoughtless behavior, no more deceiving… We have to be able to trust someone. We have each other. That's all we can rely on at this point. If I can't trust you, who can I trust? Who will I have? I'll be all alone. I don't want to by alone, dear. I want to be here.

I'm sorry I sad those things… I was angry, and I wasn't thinking either. I will always love you, no matter what I say or what you do. That's never going to change. I promise I'll never say something hurtful like that again.

It's your turn now. Let me hear you say it, and we'll pretend that this never happened, okay? Just a few words…

… There. That wasn't so hard, was it? I forgive you. It's okay now.

But we still have to deal with the consequences from this. Teto's gone and now we're going to get more attention because of the transition from killing Vocaloids to killing UTAU… It's going to look suspicious that we're some of the only Vocaloids left. We'll become bigger suspects now.

It's okay. We can handle that. We've just got to be a lot more careful from now on. I need you to promise me that you can handle this. Okay?

I glad to hear it. I really am. We're a team. We're in this together. Let's keep handling this together so we can get our happily ever after, okay?

I love you too, darling. It's all going to work out. You'll see.

… Absolutely. I can hold you as long as you want. I'm right here.

…

… Feeling better now? It's alright. I was crying too, for a second… I'd wipe your tears away, but my hand's a little… yeah… Sorry. It's the thought that counts, right?

That's very sweet. Here, make-up kiss…

… There. I feel better already.

Come on now, let's get this cleaned up. We're probably going to have to replace this bit of carpet here. I can handle that, I guess… Going to have to change other parts of the house too, so it doesn't look suspicious… We could probably take down the wallpaper and do some painting around here… maybe trim that stupid tree branch.

It's okay. I can take care of this… but I think it'd be better if we just give Teto a funeral. Not cremation. She had enough burning when she was born. That would just be mean. We'll bury her… give her a nice spot in the yard, under the spruce tree. It'll look nice. No one will notice and she'll have a proper burial. We can put up some flowers to cover the marker, if we decide to put one down. That'd be nice, don't you think?

I love you too. Now let's get started. We've got some work to do, but I think we can handle it if we work together.

* * *

**'Kay, thanks for reading.**

**... Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And again, you have only Librarian00X to thank. You'd better be thankful to this amazing writer. **

**No, I will not individually thank anyone because it's getting really annoying. It's not that I dislike you. In fact, I really like you, but I've become bored of it. I still like you, okay?**

**Please enjoy this.**

* * *

You know, I have to say that not having Kiyoteru around has its share of benefits. Who knew that getting rid of the worst math teacher ever could earn a free summer for everyone? Good thing the school district freaked out, huh? But it kinda makes one wonder why they didn't close the school when the students started disappearing. Oh well. I'm sure they had their reasons. Red tape is so tiresome. Right, love?

I said, red tape is so tiresome. _Right,_ love?

… Yeah. Earbud out—hey, don't slap at me! It's common courtesy for one to actually listen when the other's talking. Not that _you_ would know anything about that, your highness… God, I swear you think you're royalty. You can't even listen to music without that look on your face.

As I was saying… I really like all this free time we have now. Heck, look at all the stuff I've gotten done! I sanded the floor, the new carpet's all set and in place… I even got some new paint for the walls the other day. You and I can start on that any time now.

No, you heard correctly. _I_ have done everything else, and the least you could do is help once in a while. God forbid you should pull your own weight for a change.

Uh huh, sure. Brush it off and giggle away, why don't you? Your attitude has been steadily getting worse and worse, and all of a sudden you're a giggly and happy again? You're up to something.

Don't give me that. When's the last time I believed any of your excuses anyway? You're plotting something, and I'm telling you right now. Back off. Things have been _way_ too hot lately. They've got neighborhood watchmen going around—you know that Mr. Jefferson fellow? He owns a gun. I saw him with it on his belt yesterday, keeping a lookout for shady characters. The police—they're interrogating people that live right next to us, people who know us! What if they decide to interrogate _us,_ huh? What good is your game face against a lie detector test? You think you're untouchable? Just wait till they start pressing in. _Then_ you'll be vulnerable. Does any of this even bother at all? Can't you feel the pressure I feel right now? Do you know how close we are to getting sent to jail for the rest of our lives?

I don't even know why I bother with talking to you. You never listen. I have to _act_ to get your attention. Haven't you noticed that? Oh, you want your iPod back? Grow up a bit and I'll give it back to you. Besides, you stole half the library off my computer anyway. This thing is as much mine as it is yours.

Yes, I know, you think I suck. The little princess always thinks the responsible adult sucks. It'll stay like that until you shape up. Now pipe down. I like this song.

Eh? Hey, was that the doorbell? Sounded like it… Yeah, there's someone at the door. Not a cop or Mr. Jefferson. I wasn't expecting anyone. Wait… don't tell me… _You_ invited someone. You and that smug little grin of yours are at it again. Aren't you?

Alright then… Fine. I know you had to weave some lie to get that person to come here, so you're going to lie again by pretending you're the sweetest goddamn girl on the face of the earth and do what you said you'd do. Got it? You'd better, because I've finally had it with your attitude. You step one toe out of line, and I swear to God, I'll make your life _hell._ You haven't seen me lose my patience with you before, but you're getting close. _Very_ close. You'd better watch your step. I'm watching you. Understand?

Right, company. Proper manners, smile… right. I've got this. Just keep your cool. Here we go.

Hello. Can I help you? I'm sorry. I don't know your name. I'm not very good with them… Miki, right? Yes? Okay, so I'm not _totally_ hopeless. Anyway, what brings you here, Miki? It isn't exactly a pleasant time to be out on a stroll.

Okay, so you're here to see… Oh, I see! So you want to be study buddies, right? For when school gets back in…? I had no idea you wanted to be an assistant teacher. That's really cool. I know a lot of people were having trouble in math last semester, so maybe you can help… Yeah, I like that. That's a great goal.

Oh, heavens, what am I going on about? Here, come in, come in—watch your step though. I've been working on the floor around here and in the living room, and not all the tiling is down yet. I was pulling up some of the old flooring too, so there are little ledges… like there, you see? I still need to bolt the bracket down. Don't stub your toe on that—I've done it at least twice just today. You can keep your shoes on if you want.

You think it looks nice? Why, thank you! I did this whole thing by myself. I'm pretty proud of it. I'm starting to consider whether or not interior design is a good field for me, actually. It sounds interesting. I managed to wire that dumb electric boltlock system on the door too, so heck, who knows? Maybe I'll make a decent electrician someday.

Why, hello, duchess. I hate to disturb you, your highness, but Miki's here and you shouldn't keep her waiting. Yes, darling, _Miki¸_ the girl you invited over to help with her studies. She and I both know you're very good at math when you decide to apply yourself. And yes, you have to—just because you changed your mind doesn't mean you can escape from your duties. Hop to it now.

No, Miki, don't mind her. She's just in another one of her moods. I'm telling her the world doesn't revolve around her and she's getting a bit upset. You're no trouble at all. Don't worry about that. Now dear, go get your book. You have work to do.

… Hey, Miki? Listen, she's… Well, you can probably tell she's not the most well-behaved girl these days, and she can get a bit… rowdy. We haven't had anyone over in a while because she hurt the last one who came in… No, I don't think she's dangerous. I just want to make sure you're alright being here. You're sure? Positive? Okay… Just be careful. That's all I'm saying. If you think she's, you know, getting funny or becoming too rough, just call me. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else either. I like having people over. It can get lonely sometimes with just the two of us… so have fun, okay? I'd like it if you enjoyed yourself while you're here.

You really think so? H-ha… That's flattering, but I don't know if I'd call myself "sweet" actually… Just trying to be a good host, is all…

Yeah, you're probably right. I think I should trust her more… I don't like having to keep a distance because she's unstable. I wish there was a way to make everything… normal, you know? I don't like what our relationship has become. I know she has a lovable side… That's the side I love. But it's been a long time since she's been like that, and the more we go on, the more I start to wonder if that part of her even exists anymore.

Oh, hi dear. You sure took your time. I'm hoping that's your happy-face and not your scheming-face. Trust me, there's a difference. But fine, whatever. I'll trust you for now. But you better not let me down this time. I won't stand for a repeat of what happened last time. You hear? Good.

Okay girls, I won't keep you. If you need me, I'll be the kitchen. Have fun.

… I don't like spying on her like this. She knows I'm right here too—she glances up at me ever so often and scowls, then looks back to Miki and smiles again, like it doesn't really matter.

I hate this. I hate being the bad guy. I hate always being on the run, having to clean up after her, always trying to keep my head down… I don't like any of this. It's not fun anymore. When I started this with her, I did it with the intention of keeping her happy, but look at us now. We couldn't be farther apart if a gorge opened up between us… I hate this… I…

… She's smiling. Right now, while she's working… I know she likes math. I don't know why she's so lazy about it. She's so lazy about _everything._

It's… actually been a while since I've seen her smile like that, with a genuine smile, not a fake one—I can tell the difference. I know when she's really happy or not. And looking at her now, I can't help but wonder… Why couldn't she have been like this to begin with?

… Maybe Miki's right. Maybe my lack of faith in her is because she has a lack of faith in me. She knows I don't trust her. If I did, a lot more would happen here. She'd lie to my face and I'd just smile and be completely oblivious. That's why I don't trust her. How can I when I know that the second I do, she'll take advantage of me and laugh in my face after?

When did the girl I love turn into such a cruel person?

But maybe Miki was right. Maybe she's only like that because she knows that I don't believe in her and she doesn't think it matters what she does. If I trusted her, maybe she wouldn't want to betray me. She already did before, but I didn't _really_ trust her. She's not stupid. She had to know that I didn't really trust her. But if I do for real… maybe she'll change. Maybe she'll stop doing anything she wants. Maybe she'll become that girl I love again, because she won't want to let me down… because deep down, she _has _to care about me. I mean, she has to, just like she did before. She can't be _that_ far gone…

… can she?

* * *

… Mm… uh? What…? Oh dear… I seem to have dozed off. All that staying up late to get the floor ready fast must be affecting me after all… Oof, my neck is sore… Guess that's what I get for falling asleep at the kitchen table.

Oh, I guess it wasn't too bad—I've only been out for an hour. It's not like she could do a ton in that time anyway.

… On second thought, maybe I should go check up on them. It's… quiet. And I don't like it.

Hello? Girls? Wh—oh, there you… Good gracious! You certainly made a mess, didn't you? That cup's knocked over… Did you spill your fruit punch, dear? Aw, and it's all over the carpet there? Darn. And I just put that down here the other day too… That's annoying. I see you got some on yourself too… and Miki! Gosh, you guys were having a party in here, weren't you?

… Miki? Hey… Are you okay? You look kinda… You look _really_ pale. Are you feeling well? You seem… kinda dazed. Here, I'm just going to feel your forehead for a fe—

_Aaaaahhhh!_ Jesus Christ—_what the fuck?_

You… _You_ did this, didn't you? Don't lie to me—her fucking head just _fell off!_ What do you think I am, some kind of idiot? You killed her! You bitch, you fucking killed her! While I was sleeping… you cut her _fucking head off!_

Oh my _God_, you did more than that… Her arms… They're on the table, but they're… not attached to her body… And her feet… under the table… Her legs… in pieces… Oh my God, you hacked her apart. H-how could… how could you do this? Quite literally, how _could_ you do this? I was only asleep for an hour, and I was in the other room… How did I not hear anything? Didn't she scream? You liked to make them suffer… What did you _do_ to her?

N-now dear… s-stop laughing… It's not nice to laugh at s-someone while th-they're crying… Of course I'm crying! That scared the fuck out of me, and she's _dead_ and I thought she was _alive_ and her _head_ and oh my _God, she's staring at me._ All the blood… all over the new floor I just installed… A-all over… M-Miki…

… No. No, no, no… no more… No… more… just… _stop laughing at me!_

You little shit, what gives you the right to murder everyone who ever sets foot into this house? Who died and made you God? Don't give me that—this isn't what we set out to do. She was _nice._ She smiled at me and _meant_ the nice things she said—she called me _sweet._ She told me to _trust_ you. Bad people wouldn't do that. Only a mistaken one… I can't be sweet because I made you into this. I can't trust you because you murder everyone I see and oh God, she was just alive! I was just talking to her, thinking about the things she said, and you hacked her apart—Why? Why did you kill her? Did she anger you? Did she do something she shouldn't have? Just tell me! Tell me why you would have done this!

… There was no reason? You mean to tell me that… you killed her… because you… _felt like it?_

…

… Get out.

Don't even stop to look at me funny. Get up, get out, just—get out of my sight! Go to your room and don't you _dare_ come out until I tell you! Put the knife down! Do it! On the table, _now!_ Get out—_get out of my sight! Get out!_

… Miki… look at you… I was talking to you just an hour ago and now you're… now you're just a severed head. I can pick you up and… hold you in my hands… while you're staring at me… but you can't be really, because you're dead. You're just a severed head. It's funny… in a sad… sad way… haha… hahaha… ha…

I can't do this anymore. I-I can't… I can't take the losses. Y-you want to know a secret? I really liked Teto… and I'm sure you did too. And when she died, it hurt… I know I wept. But you… did you ever get a chance to shed your tears? Did you mourn? Her parents must be heartbroken… Did you send your condolences? Or did you keep it all inside and focus on the things you liked, only to be torn apart without warning or even a reason? Did you share your feelings? Or did you keep them all inside… and if you did, was it because you didn't have anyone to turn to? Or were you… so… _ashamed… _I-I…

I wonder if you would cry for me now, if you could see me. I-I know that you don't have your own tears anymore… H-here, have some of mine… I have plenty. Don't worry about it… I-it's the least I can do… for a friend…

I've created a monster, Miki. A horrible, bloodthirsty monster that prowls the neighborhood for people I know, while it wears the face of the girl I love. She's so horrible, so cruel and mean… murderous… but it's my fault. I'm the one who did this to her. A-after all… there wouldn't be a monster if Frankenstein hadn't started to stitch old body parts together on the table. It's not the bullet that kills people… or even the gun… It's the one who pulls the trigger…

But it won't last. I'm going to do my best to… to bring her back, t-to get the girl I love back… You hear me? We're not going to kill anyone anymore. No one is going to have to get hurt. We won't have to hide, a-and the friends I have left… the people I've never appreciated until this… I'll love them too. I'll love every single one of them. I'll never let this nightmare hurt them. I'll never let it hurt anyone ever again.

You're my witness, Miki. I'm going to change us—for both our sakes. And even… even if I still have to go to hell for this… I'll do it anyway. I'll change her for the better so she can be saved and she can be happy without me.

I'll do it. I'll do it for everyone… even if I have to suffer for it.

… I'm sorry, Miki. I'm afraid I'm going to have to clean you up now. Don't take it personally. I like you. I wouldn't mind leaving your blood on the floor… but I have to hide it. I can't let anyone else see. I can't let them… and I can't let myself… I can't.

Even if your blood will always be there for me… I'd be a terrible person if I let myself come to terms with what I've done.

I'll never forget, Miki. I'll never forget you. I'll never forget what you said to me… even if the memory hurts. I almost hesitate to say that it's probably better this way.


End file.
